Many individuals enjoy hunting ducks, geese, and other waterfowl. Hunters typically attract such game using decoys. Depending on the terrain, different types of decoys are available. Some decoys are buoyant and floated on a body of water to attract game. Other decoys include stands and are supported on dry land. An individual may employ one or both of these methods to attract game. However, typical land decoys are unable to be used in water, and likewise, typical floating decoys are unable to be used on land. The hunter must purchase or construct multiple types of decoys, which can be expensive and time consuming. It is therefore desirable to provide a decoy stand that can support a floating decoy on land, so that a single type of decoy may be utilized for either land or water-based hunting.